Strange Love
by SupnatLifeStyle
Summary: Conscioussnes slowly starts crawling into his mind. His eyes are still shut, but he feels now, that he's lying spread out on a hard, flat surface. He tries to move, but realizes that his arms and legs are restrained by his wrists and ankles. He knows now what happened.


That's how I feel for Dean. I love to hurt him and love him at the same time. I apologize from those, who think this fic is too much, or partial disgusting. I've already got from a reader, that my mind was scary, so I give credit for it now.

Enjoy or be horrified, your choice!

Reviews are always welcome, wether it be good or bad! Tell me your honest opinions.

* * *

_Strangelove_

_Strange highs and strange lows_

_Strangelove_

_That's how my love goes_

_Strangelove_

_Will you give it to me_

_Will you take the pain,_

_I will give to you_

_Again and again_

_And will you return it?_

Conscioussnes slowly starts crawling into his mind. His eyes are still shut, but he feels now, that he's lying spread out on a hard, flat surface. He tries to move, but realizes that his arms and legs are restrained by his wrists and ankles. He knows now what happened.

His master might drugged him, so he could arrange him into this position easily. No pleads, no resist. His Master isn't all bad though. He gives him normal food, he has a nice room, and doesn't hurt him every day. He usually gets more pleasure than pain. But sometimes his Master has a very tough day, and when he has a tough day, he gets angry, and that's when Dean has to endure the consequencies. That's when drugs, restrains and his Master's painful ideas come into the frame.

And obviously his Master has a tough day today.

Dean still keeps his eyes shut, but already starts shaking at the thought of opening them, and the spectacle he might see. He already feels that he's not alone, that his Master is there, so he braces himself and opens his eyes.

The first thing he sees, is the ceiling of the chamber where their scenes usually get place. Nothing special. He's been living with his Master for already four or five years, he doesn't count. Before Him, he had much worse life with his previous. He loves his life here, though he's already shaking with fear from what is about to come.

He turns his head and his Master's face comes into view. Dean loves his Master's face, he thinks, he has the most beautiful features he's ever seen. Black hair, pretty lips and extremly blue eyes, colored like deep ocean. Eyes which are cold as ice now.

- Good morning Sunshine! – his Master says drily, and leans close to Dean's face, his lips barely touch his. – We will have a very interesting session tonight. Are you excited?

'_Not so much'._ Dean doesn't say anything just gulps, because he knows, anything comes next, it won't be as good for him as for his Master. He feels like his heart drums in his chest as he watches his Master moving around the room. Of course there's the camera, and there are mirrrors, hanging slantwise from the ceiling in the corners. What he hasn't seen before, is a big, comfortable-looking armchair, and there's one table with bottles and glasses, and some food, and another with a tidy amount of condom, dildos, floggers, clips, butt-plugs, a cock-ring, and – naturally – lube. Dean still doesn't get what's going on, but a very uncomfortable feeling nests in his brain.

His Master walks to the door without a word, and opens it to let in a lot of people Dean never saw before. They all shake hands, and smile, and he hears murmuring from the little crowd, when his Master glanzes at him over his shoulder, and smiles while he's talking to the strangers. The strangers who are eyeing him like the hungry wolf its prey. His Master is gesturing them to move further inside the room, and they all start encircling the platform, Dean is lying on.

And that's when he gets it and starts panicing.

- Master – he whispers, horror in his eyes, and fixing the back of his Master's neck. – Master, what did I do?

- Nothing, Dean – he turns around and looks down at him, with emotionless eyes.

- Than why? – Dean's voice's shaking. He can't believe it. He already had a few session, when his Master shared him with one or two of his friends, but this… he couldn't even imagine this would happen.

- Cas, can we start it? – One of the men asks, his gaze is full of lust. - This boy is so… perfect, I can't wait touching him.

- Just a minute. I have to explain it to him. – then he turns back to Dean, his voice is much more gentle than before. – Dean, I have a really hard week behind my back, and I have to relax. I need something special, and honestly I've been dreaming about this for a few weeks.

- Master, please – Dean chokes down a sob, as he pleadingly looks into his Master's beautiful blue eyes. – I'll do anything…

- Shut up! – he snaps at Dean, suddenly grabs Dean's hair, and yanks his head back. Dean falls into silence immediately. – I don't need you to do any favor, and you are not in that position to make terms. You're my slave, and you do what I want you to do. And now I want you to get fucked by a dozen of men. Get it?

- Y-yes, Master. I'm sorry. – Dean drops his gaze and one single teardrop rolles down on his cheek.

- Good. Don't be affraid, it won't be so bad. If you relax, you can enjoy it, as you always do.

Castiel releases Dean's hair, and gently strokes his face and lips, then turns to the men around them:

- Gentlemen, the entertainment starts. You don't have to be gentle, but I don't want to see blood. You can do whatever you want to him, accomplish your imagination. There is only two rules: 1. Make him enjoy it, and beg for more, 2. His mouth is taboo, those pretty lips are mine and just mine.

A few of the men grunts at this sentence, but they accept Castiel's rules, and start moving closer to Dean.

Sheer horror and fear rushes through his body, and the closer they come the more Dean tenses in his restrains. He doesn't try to break free, not even trembling, he knows it's useless. As the first hand touches his stomach, it makes his flesh creep, and he shuts his eyes and endures the violation silently.

- Dean, open your eyes! – He hears his Master's voice, and obeys. – I want to see your beautiful green orbs, full of despair, pain and lust.

So now Dean has to see what happens, not only feel. He tries to stare at one point on the ceiling, but he sees peripheral that a few men strokes his body up and down friggin' everywhere, and the others are standing at the table, choosing dildos and other stuff, put lube on their hands, and one of them grabs the cock-ring and stalks to Dean. He feels a cold hand on his cock, and he sucks in air at the touch. The hand massages his balls, other hands strokes his shaft, and someone pinches both of his nipples, while a tounge starts circling his hole.

His breath's quickening really fast, and his cock already half hard in not even a minute. He feels the cock-ring is put on, and a dozen of hands are stroking, pinching, slapping his skin.

One of the guests grabs Dean's hair hard, way much harder as his Master did a few minutes ago, and Dean winces at the painful move. His head is yanked back, and a lip on his throat immediately starts sucking, and biting. At the same time two tongues swoop down on each nipple, teasing, licking the pink flesh. Dean can't hold back a lustful moan, and the men around him are laughing, and saying that his a needy little bicth, already so eager for their dick in his ass. Two or three of them are mouthing his chest and belly, tongue's playing with his belly-button and his cock is fisted by a lubed hand.

Suddenly he's slapped on his face hard, and it gets him back to reality. Cheer laughter fills the air, and he sees his Master sitting in the airmchair, fully clothed, a glass of something in his hand, and watches Dean with hazy eyes. His arousal is obvious in is pants, but he doesn't touch his crotch with even a finger.

A river of sensations runs through Dean's body again, but he can't decide wether it's pain or pleasure. A pair of clips squeeze his nipples and it hurts like hell, but at the same time a mouth falls on his dick, and sucks it furiously. Bites and pinches, softer and harder slaps all over his body, and fingers move in and out in his hole. A pair of vibrators massage his dick and the clips on his nipples, and he cries out both with pleasure and pain. He feels that his ankles are released, and they push up his legs, bend at the knees, and spread them even wider to make a better access. A dildo replaces the fingers, pushed up into his hole and hit his prostate. Dean starts losing self-control. He moans and groans, whimpers at every sensation, let it be pain or rapture, he can't make a difference now. Fingers slid up beside the dildo, and he feels the flogger smites down on his stomach and chest, hit the clips and his dick, and he screams. That's when the first come dribbles on his stomach. Now he is grabbed by his hair, his arms, they squeeze and bite, and the first cock slams into him, pushes Dean inches upward on the table. Two men hold his legs, and one of them is still sucking his cock, when the man who fucks him hard, picks up a tremendous space. After this one is coming into his condom, he gives his place to another, who starts fucking him slower but with much more force.

Meanwhile the clips are removed from his nipples, replaced by teeth, biting down on the sensitive flesh softer or harder. A couple of men jerk off right beside Dean's head, thinking, that if they can't put their dick into those pretty mouth, they gonna put their semen next to it. Others ejaculate on his belly and chest, even on his neck, and go to the table to eat and drink something. It's been hours now they're torturing Dean, the cock-ring is still on, and he feels he's going to explode. And his Master is still sitting in the airmchair and staring at him, but now, he already unzipped his pants, and strokes his beautiful shaft. Dean stares at him, licking his lips, suddenly wants his Master's dick in his mouth. A dozen of men are working on Dean, still Dean looks into his Master's eyes, watching him jerking off, while his Master watches eagerly Dean's torment.

Another hard slap on his face brings him back. Every men took his turn on him by now at least once, but there are ones who fucked him three or four times. Dean barely feels his legs and arms, not even his hole. He just feels his stone-hard cock, which screams for release. The two, who stands constantly by his head, grip his hair and jerks his head from right to left, slapping his face, kissing his cheeks, and hissing into his ears, licking his earlobe:

- You're such an eager little slut! You love the way we fuck you, don't you? I bet you wish you could suck some cock, right?

- Yesss – Dean can't help, but moans, because he really wants a cock in his mouth, but not theirs, only his Master's.

The man looks back at Castiel, demanding permission, but Castiel shakes his head, and stares straight into Dean's eyes. Dean face twists from dissappointment, just as the man's who's dying for pushing his dick between those full lips. But he can't, so he leaves the table, walks out from Dean's sight.

Dean turns his head to see his Master who fists himself, and glances at him with pure plead in his eyes.

- Please – he whispers barely audible, the word almost just a mute gape. He wants his Master, needs him, just the desert needs the rain. He was such a good boy so far, he did everything his Master wanted. He's submissive, even enjoys as fully strange men fuck him for hours just because this is his Master's order. But he can't take it anymore. He wants him so much, he could cry.

Suddenly white hot pain runs through his body starting from his hole. He screams when he feels, that a large vibrator is shoved up beside the cock, which is already fucking him. Tears trickle from his eyes, but he doesn't shut them, because his Master told him to keep them open. The two dicks fuck him unmercifully, the pain is mixing with pleasure and he loses his self-control, starts shouting, moaning wantonly:

- Aaaah, yesss, yess, I want more, fuck… fuck me. More, harder. – The words die into panting, and he don't even know where he is anymore.

xxx

Castiel can barely behave himself as he sees his beautiful slave writhing between the dozen of men, touching him, fucking him, using him. His dick is so hard he could be able to smash a stone to pieces with it, but he teases himself further. He enjoys watching as his guests are tearing Dean apart, the boy's body is covered with semen and shaking mercilessly. He refuses Dean pleads to let him suck him despite of the fact that he wants nothing more than facefuck his lovely slave.

Then Dean cries out, as the man who wanted a blowjob from Dean, shoves a vibrator beside the man's dick, who already fucks him. Cas hisses, he almost feels Dean's pain, and watches his face in awe, when he sees that Dean keeps his eyes open, just because he told him to. His heart melts and he realizes how much he loves this beautiful boy, who isn't a boy really, considering he was just a few years younger than himself, but he was so submissive and devoted to Castiel, he could name him boy. His boy.

The double-fuck continues and Dean starts losing his mind, shouting words, make Cas' dick even more, achingly hard.

- Aaaah, yesss, yess, I want more, fuck… fuck me. More, harder.

- You're gonna get it, pretty boy! – the man who had been rejected with the blowjob almost salivates onto Dean's stomach, as he fucks him, with the vibrator. The other man is slamming into him even harder, the others stand in a circle and jerk off, while Dean writhes in the middle. – I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you lose your mind, and will fuck you even further. You're gonna beg me to stop, and beg for more, and you're gonna get what you deserve.

The man is out of his mind now, and this is the point when Cas knows, it's time to end the party.

He stands up from the armchair and walks slowly around the platform.

- Gentlemen, make your last moves, jerk yourselves off, the party is over! – he says drily, not shouting but loud enough for everyone to hear.

- What? – the man, fucking Dean with the dildo snaps his head up. – I've just started to make this little shit suffer.

- That's your loss. – Cas takes a step closer, and stares hard into the man's eyes. – You had enough time to enjoy yourself. And don't you dare calling my slave a shit. Ever again.

His voice is assertive, and his gaze is rather angry than calm. The rejected man throws the dildo on the ground and storms out. The man who fucks Dean starts moving faster, and a few slams later he comes and pulls out from Dean. The others are fastening their jerks, and squishing their semen onto Dean's body. Cas now turns to the group, his voice is softening.

- I will have a little session with him now. Those who want to watch it, feel free, the others… Good night!

When every single guest moved away from the table, leave Dean panting, and squirming, covered with semen, Castiel walks to Dean's head. He takes Dean's jaw with two fingers, and raises his head.

He is beautiful. His green eyes are so dark from the lust, his freckled cheeks are red from exhaustion, and the air comes out in little puffs through his lips. Cas leans down and kisses his mouth softly, then runs his fingers through Dean's hair, stroking his scalp. He takes a cloth from the table, and starts wiping the cum off of Dean's face. When his cheeks are clean, he steps closer and grips Dean's hair, not with a rough but firm move, and pulls his head back, then guides the warn-out man's mouth onto his hard cock.

Castiel shuts his eyes and sighs deeply when his shaft slides into Dean's hot, wet mouth, and starts sucking enthusiasticly. That's why he loves his slave so much, because no matter how he hurts Dean, or humiliates him day after day, the boy seems like taking it, need it, and serves Castiel with the same devotion.

He glances down at Dean, and sees that he still keeps his eyes open, his gaze is hazy but looks into his Master's blue eyes with seems like gratitude. Cas reaches down with his free hand, and starts stroking Dean's face, than slides it to the back of Dean's neck, gripping it firmly to hold him in place and starts moving his hips slowly back and forth. Dean takes Cas' all lenght without a moan, or a retch, even when the cock hits the back of his throat.

Castiel moves faster, his grip in Dean's hair and neck gets harder, and Dean moans at the slightly painful feeling. That moan almost flows Cas to the edge, and with a rough move he jerks Dean's head backward, and pulls out his cock from his mouth. He realizes that he was a bit harsh, so he releases Dean's hair, and gently let his head fall onto the surface of the table.

He sees and understands that Dean is totally out of order, exhausted and in pain some place, but he needs him, he can't let him rest yet. He takes the cloth again, and gently wipes the semen off of Dean's skin everywhere. He is especially gentle at his nipples, which are burning red now and swollen, almost bleeding. He wipes his stomach, the base of his cock, his legs. When he finishes, he drops the cloth to the floor, and positions himself between Dean's still spread legs. He takes Dean's cock in his hand, and leans down, his chest is pressed to Dean's.

- If I take off the cock-ring – whispers into his ear – will you be a good boy and hold back your relieve just for a while?

- Yes, Master – Dean pants, his face bathes in sweat. – I will, I swear, I do everything you want. Please, I need, I…

- Sshhhh, my pet, I know. You were very good tonight, you will get your reward, just hold on just a little bit longer. I'm gonna fuck you, nice and slow. It will be different from any other fuck tonight, and you will know why. – Just like that Cas pushes into Dean, who throws his head back and moans, and for the first time tonight, he tries to free his arms from the restrain.

A few of the guests are still there, and now, some of them starts stroking himself, licking their lips from the sight in front of their eyes. Cas fucks Dean with slow but forceful slams, and Dean moans and sobs at every move. He twists his wrists in the bond, he wants to touch his Master, but he can't, this one isn't allowed tonight. Instead he can move his legs, so he wraps them around his Master's waist, squeezing him gently.

That move makes Castiel go on faster, and his slams become harder and faster, and just after a few minutes he puts one of his hands on Dean's throat, and the other on his bicep, to ballance himself, as he thrusts into his slave roughly. The audience enjoys the show, as they come into their palms one after the other.

Cas looks into Dean's eyes, his pace doesn't slow down.

- Do you love it? – he pants into Dean's face.

- Y…y…sss – Dean can't form words anymore. – M'str… pl'se, I….

- Come to me, Dean!

Dean obeys immediately, his eyes turn back into his head as his cum is flowing out onto his stomach for more than five seconds, and Castiel fucks him through his orgasm, and cries out Dean's name when he comes into his hole and collapses on Dean's body.

They are both lying there for a few minutes, panting, Cas kissing Dean's jaw and cheek. Finally Cas straightens, and when he looks around he sees that every guest left the room already. Good. He doesn't want anyone around now.

- Master – Dean's voice is barely audible, - Can I sleep now? Please?

- You have to be cleaning first, than you can sleep, I swear.

He unties the bonds on Dean's wrists, bends his arms, and places them next to Dean's upper body. He closes his knees, and helps him sit up. Dean slips down from the table, and as soon as his legs are meant to keep his weight, his knees tremble and he almost falls to Cas' feet, when two strong arms hold him still. Dean starts loosing his fight with unconsciousness, when Castiel picks him up into his arms, and heads to the bathroom.

Once they are in the fancy bathroom with a large bathtub and marble tiles, Castiel puts Dean into the bathtube carefully, and let warm water pouring down on his used body. Dean doesn't move, not even an inch, just lies there, his head rests on the edge of the tub. When the water infests Dean's body, Cas grabs a washcloth, and starts rubbing Dean's skin with it. None of them says a word.

Castiel's thoughts wonders a bit. He doesn't know why he is like that. He needs to hurt his mate to get satisfaction. After a few failed relationship he started to pay for this kind of sex, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel his power on the other, and hookers couldn't give him the feeling to be respected. And that was when he turned to an organization, which was selling slaves. Cas knew that it was highly against law, but didn't care, especially when he spots Dean there. A grown up man, with slump shoulders, his gaze on the floor, but still he had such an emanation, and beautiful face, which made Cas want him immediately. And he wasn't disappointed. Dean was submissive, devoted, and eager. Even after that rough week, when he beat the shit out of Dean every single night, even after that Dean could look at him, like nothing had happened. With respect, wonder and … love.

Cas leads Dean into his room, let him crawl into his bed, and lay down. He throws a blanket on the limp body in front of him, and strokes Dean's still damp hair.

- You were amazing tonight. – He whispers in his ears. His lips slightly touches Dean's earlobe, than slides down to his cheeks, than his lips. Dean opens his mouth right away he feels his Master's touch, and let Castiel's warm tongue in. They are kissing softly just for a few seconds, when Cas pulls away. – I'm proud of you.

- Thank you, Master. Can I…

- Of course, Dean. You can sleep as long as you want. I won't wake you up tomorrow. You deserved this. Rest now.

Just as Cas says these words, Dean's eyelids flutter and shut down, and he falls asleep immediately. Cas is sitting there for a while, watching the poor boy sleeping, and hot tears burn his eyes.

- I love you, Dean. – He whispers, though he knows that Dean can't hear him. – More than you could ever imagine. And you will never know that, because I won't let you know.

Castiel always decides, after hurting and than soothing Dean, that he sets him free. He believes that Dean would stay, without forcing him to stay, but he wasn't sure, and he can't risk losing him, the one and only person who brings joy into his life.

So that's how they are gonna stay forever, devoted their lives to their love. Strange love.


End file.
